


Because you're special

by cobblestyles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, WOW spoilers, a little angst but it's fine, phil has a bf but there is no cheating and they're not in love, this is the most indulgent fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestyles/pseuds/cobblestyles
Summary: Dan Howell is in love with his best friend and he's dealing with it, thank you very much. Until he isn't.(Phil has a boyfriend, sort of, but who really cares)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my second Phan fic! (who have I become??!) and this is so indulgent it's not even funny.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Dan has been in love with his best friend for 8 years. It’s fine, he’s dealing with it. Honestly. He’s _good_. But because his life likes to screw him over more often than not, the universe has decided to send his best friend a boy he’d like to date.

 So Phil has a boyfriend. This is kind of new. And irritating. Dan is _furious_ , to say the least. He’s been doing _so well_ , and he’s not an idiot. He knows Phil must have had flings or something, but he never brought someone home. Which means it’s serious. Dan is most certainly on the verge of a panic attack, because maybe Phil will ask him to move out, or Dan will have to be the one to kick him out, he doesn’t _know_. Instead he mopes in his room, avoiding any social interaction with Phil, which is so fucking dumb and he’s so aware of it.

 “Dan?”

And of course Phil would knock on his door, worry lacing his voice. Dan hates himself for it, hates that Phil probably thinks he’s doing bad again. He sighs, tells himself to get it together, and to pretend he’s totally cool with Phil having a boyfriend named _Matt_. What a stupid name.

“Hey sorry, come in, I’m great, how are you?”. Phil is squinting at him, Dan’s voice going higher by the second so he clears his throat and plasters on his best smile.

“Seriously mate, I don’t know why I’ve been acting like an asshole. I’m good.”

Phil doesn’t seem entirely convinced, but he smiles anyway. “Well I’m glad you’re out of your metaphorical bat-cave. Why don’t you come meet Matt? I told him so much about you, he’s just dying to see what you look like. He’s not too keen on the Youtube thing, so.” He shrugs while laughing, in a What Can You Do kind of way, and Dan wants to kiss him. Or maybe stab himself with a spoon.

“I would love to” he says, and the look on Phil’s face is enough to even convince himself he’s happy to do so.

Matt is attractive. Maybe. He’s shorter than Phil, with brown hair and dark eyes, but not unkind, wearing an animal printed shirt (are those whales?) with dark skinny jeans. Uh. He’s not even sure what Phil’s type _is_ , but this guy definitely wins in this case.

“Matt, meet Dan, my best friend slash flatmate!  Dan, this is Matt!”

Matt extends a hand, and Dan doesn’t miss the way he seems to assess him, nor the way his nostrils seem to flare a bit. Dan feels a little proud that he could be considered a threat.

“Nice to finally meet you, Dan. Phil has told me so much about you I feel like I know you already!” Matt says, laughing, and the spoon stabbing really was a tasty idea.

“Samesies” Dan replies, because he’s stupid. “I mean, great to put a face to the name, eh?”

_Stop talking now_. Matt nods, and Dan hears Phil clap his hands.

“Oh this is amazing! Alright, we should make dinner! Matt, you’re our guest so please make yourself comfortable.”

_Our_ guest. Dan smiles sheepishly. Over the years, they became a “we” and an “us”, as if they were indissociable. Whenever Dan tells a story to someone outside of their little bubble, he begins his sentence with “we”, and most people know what it means. They’re so intertwined in each other’s lives that it became a habit, something natural. Judging by Matt’s expression, he was not aware of this habit, and Dan wants to pump his fist into the air, Phil completely oblivious to his slip up.

“Dan, a little help in the kitchen please?”

Dan groans but follows him anyway, Matt’s stare burning his neck. They don’t waste any time gathering some ingredients, Phil wanting to do something simple “spaghetti bolognese, as the French would say”- and get to work. This is one of Dan’s favorite things to do. When they decided to film some recipe videos, it was an instant success, and they kept cooking together as much as they could, trying new things and failing most of them. If he’s honest with himself, Dan loves the domesticity of it, how he can brush Phil’s fingers without making it too weird or awkward, and how Phil would have this cute little smile that made Dan _hope_. He splashes some tomato sauce on Phil’s shirt, doubling over in laughter at Phil’s offended face.

“You’re a menace, Howell.”

Dan stopped counting how many times he’s heard _that_ over the years. Phil reiterates by dripping his index finger in the sauce and spreading it on Dan’s cheek. Dan shrieks, glaring but failing to repress a grin, and pushes Phil against the counter, gripping his wrists with one hand, the other jabbing the stain on his shirt repeatedly.

“Stop it, oh my God, Dan!”

They’re both giggling by now, Dan having trouble breathing and completely missing Matt coming in, loudly clearing his throat. Phil hiccups, a huge smile still on his face, and Dan falls in love all over again. They break apart, Phil assuring Matt that everything is fine and they didn’t burn anything yet and that he should take a seat. Matt glances at Dan with fire in his eyes, and Dan straightens up, challenging. He’s not the insecure teenager he used to be anymore, and this guy Matt will _not_ come between them.

Dinner is a little off, Phil practically bouncing in his seat with nervousness, Dan trying to ignore the significant looks Matt is sending him, until he can’t take it anymore and excuses himself because he’s feeling ill. This is such bullshit and he’s sure that Phil knows it, but he doesn’t turn around to check. And back to moping in his room it is. He’s just _thrilled_ . It feels like hours when Phil comes knocking on his door again, and Dan sighs internally, checking the time. One hour. Well, he hasn’t been productive _at all_.

“Matt left” Phil says simply when Dan lets him in. He doesn’t sound too upset, so Dan takes that as a good sign.

“Oh. Alright.”

He doesn’t know what to say. Things between them are never awkward, but there’s a weird tension now, and Dan hates it. He suspects Matt is the one to blame, because it’s easier. Phil offers to watch a movie on Dan’s bed, like they used to do whenever one of them was sad (which meant Dan, mostly), and how could he say no to that. They get under the covers, personal space be damned, because it never seemed to matter when it came to them. Phil is the only person Dan would gladly cuddle, even if he’d never admit it, but Phil drove him crazy, so he figures it doesn’t count.

Dan isn’t paying attention to the movie, his brain screaming at him and his fingers itching, and Phil seems to sense it, like he senses most things when it comes to Dan, and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Dan relaxes, his heart skipping a beat even after all these years, and he doesn’t think he knew what it was to love someone so much until he met Phil. If anyone knew how secretly cheesy he was, he’d lose his street cred or whatever. He doesn’t give a fuck about this anymore, though. He’s allowed to be happy.

“Matt says it’s weird” Phil starts, and Dan squeezes his hand, “us. Our relationship. I told him you were special, that it’s always been stronger somehow.”

Dan blinks, tears threatening to fall. _Not now_ , he thinks, this is important.

“I told him our friendship was precious, and I felt like Gollum” Phil laughs, and Dan dimples at him, he can’t help it.  “That you’re my person, and that would never change.”

“Did you just make a Grey’s Anatomy reference?” Dan asks, scoffing. “Phil, come on.”

Phil nudges him. “Shut up! I’m trying to be serious!”

“Ugh, fine. Continue your speech about how incredible I am”

Phil shakes his head, but his thumb has started to caress Dan’s hand, so everything is fine. Probably. It feels like the Earth is about to explode.

“You’re the worst, Dan. Anyway, it made me think. The more he said those things, the more I realised he was right. So I broke up with him”

Dan turns his head so violently that he fears he’ll be stuck tomorrow, but to hell with it because _holy shit_.

“You heard me. I broke up with him because I don’t want to be with anybody else. You’re here when I wake up and you’re here when I go to bed. You’re the first person I think about when something funny or weird happens to me. My stories become our stories. I miss you when you’re in your room and it’s so ridiculous! I know we never say it, but I love you Dan. I really, stupidly, love you.”

Dan is probably gaping at him, but his head is spinning. Phil loves him. He _loves him_. Maybe he fell asleep during the movie. He pinches himself and sees Phil suppressing a laugh, but there’s worry in his eyes. As if Dan could ever turn him down.

“We’re so fucking stupid” he says, and Phil raises his eyebrows. “We’ve been dating for years and we haven’t even noticed. I love you too, you spork. I’ve been in love with you forever. And if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to die.”

Phil doesn’t need to be told twice. He surges forward, crashing their mouths together like he’s been craving for it just as much. They kiss like they do everything else. They kiss as if they’ve been kissing for years, and Dan loves it so much, loves this man with all of his heart and mind, will never love anyone else. Phil is the sun in his life, the literal light at the end of the tunnel, and Dan wants to cry. He smiles into the next kiss instead, wants to cherish it until the end of time. They kiss until they can’t breathe anymore, and Dan thinks this could be a nice way to go.

“Woah, I guess we wasted time uh?” Phil says, and there’s so much fondness in his eyes that Dan blushes. He goes so soft around Phil, is not afraid to be vulnerable and sensitive, because Phil never judges.

“No we didn’t” Dan answers, and it’s true. They’ve accomplished so much, been through so much together, always side by side, no matter what. They were a couple in every sense of the word, now they’ll get to kiss. And more.

“Also, you should stay here tonight”

“My my, Howell, are you trying to seduce me?”

Dan winks, and Phil giggles but there’s a blush on his cheeks.

 

Later, when they’re both sweaty and tangled in bed, Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead, and his toes curl. Phil then presses tiny kisses everywhere on his face, and Dan giggles, feeling loved and satisfied.

“I’m gonna tell you how cute you are all the time, I hope you’re prepared”

Dan pretends to scowl, but there’s a smile playing at his lips, and Phil kisses it too.

“You’re lucky I adore you, Lester.”

Phil pokes his dimple, and Dan could stay here forever. Turns out nothing really changes, but the weight in his heart has lifted. He breathes Phil in, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him, feeling Phil holding him and Dan loves being the little spoon so he cuddles into Phil further, grinning in the dark.

Dan has been in love with his best friend for 8 years, and it’s perfect.


End file.
